Life Turned Fun
by L1ttleBunnY
Summary: Bella feels really bored with her life, she meets a stranger at a party and may or may not get lucky ;)


Lemon?

gonna try one.

TWILIGHT

Bella and Edward

* * *

Normal life, normal person, normal day.

Nothing exciting has happened to me in what feels like years, I am bored with my life. After work daily I get to go home and sleep in my bed, in my apartment.

It's Friday and my bestfriends just called me, asking if I wanted to go out to party later.

"You're coming with us Bella" Alice said firmly, while I could hear Rosalie chuckling in the background

"Well when you put it that way, I guess I don't have a choice" I smiled knowing I'd have some fun tonight.

"Ok awesome, we'll pick you up at 9:00, dress up! Love you Bells"

"Love you too, bye"

My two best friends since high school, they were pretty good to me.

It was 6 by the time I got home, I quickly made myself some salmon and rice for dinner. I picked out a dress to wear and then jumped in the shower. I was hoping that if I dressed up, maybe I'd get lucky or even meet someone, it had been too long. I straightened my hair and got dressed, my dress was a dark blue, almost black with no straps. My hair came down just past my collar bones and it was a plain brown that matched my eyes. It was 10 mins to 9 when Alice came marching through the door.

"You better have put mascara on!" She threatened me sarcastically,

I was running in to the bathroom to put some on while she was chasing after me, I was laughing so hard that me stomach hurt. She knew I preferred to skip make up but mascara was acceptable.

"Good choice on the dress, let's go"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, barely giving me time to lock it. All I had for a bag was my small purse, with my phone, money, key and Chapstick in it. We pulled up at a club somewhere downtown in our cab. We all knew better than to drink and drive. It was now 9:30 and I was excited.

Walking in we grabbed drinks and sat down at a table for 3, it was packed. After about 10 mins we finished our drinks and got on the dance floor, venturing off on our own. I swayed and danced through the crowd, wondering what I was searching for. I stared at the ground and wasn't watching people around me, I ended up tripping over someone's chair and just as I thought I was going down, someone caught me. Pulling me up with ease.

"Woah there, have too much to drink?"

This asshole said sarcastically, taunting me.

"Thanks, but no just a loss of balance" I yanked my arm from his grasp

My eyes widened when I saw this strangers face, HOT.

His eyes were blue but sort of green at the same time. He was much taller than my 5,4ft, brown hair that was unruly and fucking hot. I wanted to pull his hair and not to mention his neck, oh my god. I wanted to kiss his neck. He was staring at me, damn this guy had to have a girlfriend. People who looked like him didn't happen to be single, or bump in to me.

I smirked at him and turned to walk away, he grabbed my arm again. Gently but firmly.

"What's your name?" He asked me

"What's yours?" I replied

He was still holding my arm and he was close enough that I could smell his cologne, I bet his cologne was called How To Get Girls. It smelt really good, like a man and it made me want to fuck him. I could tell he was contemplating saying something smart like the smart ass he seemed to be.

"Edward, now you tell me"

I leaned in close and said

"Well Edward, I'm Bella"

At this point he squeezed my ass and I jumped, after stepping back I slapped him. Hard. People were staring. I started walking again and got a little further before feeling two arms slips around my waist and press to feel my stomach. Edward had pretty nice hands, they felt weirdly good touching me. He turned me around and kissed me. I let it happen, sure he was a stranger (sort of) but he was hot and interested. My hands were in his hair and I was the one who pulled away.

His eyes looked like they were lust filled and I bet mine matched his.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes" I breathed

We walked to a building not too far from the party. Once inside an apartment, we were all over each other. Pulling on clothes. I pushed him in to a chair and he pulled me down on top of him, most of our clothes had been lost now. I was in my bra and underwear while he still had a shirt and boxers on. My back was to him and he moved his hands from my neck down to my panties, he reached inside stroking my wet cunt.

"Already so wet" he stated

Edward thrusted one finger inside me and I gripped his arm, he felt amazing and it was just his finger. He added two more fingers and started moving with speed. I was thrusting my hips, fucking his fingers. He pulled his fingers out right when he felt me start tightening. I jumped off his lap and bent down, pulling his boxers off. His cock had to be at least 10inches, it looked huge and rock hard. I licked the tip before fitting all I could in my mouth, I was bobbing my head up and down. He suddenly pulled me up off the floor and picked me up before throwing me on to the bed. I landed and he turned me over so he could slap my ass, it stung, in a really good way. He turned me back over and said

"I need to be inside you, right now"

He was spreading my legs and holding my hips in place, gripping them so hard I would have bruises later. His cock was touching my clit ever so gently but I could still feel it pulsing.

"Bella, look at me while I fuck you"

"Please Edward, hard"

He slid slowly in to me and when he was in deep we both breathed in sharply for different reasons. I could tell he was trying really hard to stay still and be gentle with me but I didn't want gentle.

"Edward, fuck me hard"

I thrusted my hips and moaned

"Fast"

I gripped his arms as he was caging me in, he pulled out and slammed back in to me, repeating the process several times. Shaking the bed against the wall. I was practically screaming his name. In, out, in, out, in, out. Thrusting so hard, hitting all the right spots. He bent his head and sucked on my nipple while thrusting his cock in to my wet cunt.

He grabbed my hips pulled out and turned me over, I got on my hands and knees. He slid back in and I could feel him quiver. This position hit different places. Deeper places. I felt so full with him inside me. He held my boobs as handles for a while before getting a better grip with my hips and he was pounding in to me.

"I'm gonna make that pussy so sore, you won't be able to walk tomorrow"

He slapped my ass and kept pounding in to me at a furious pace.

I felt my stomach start to coil, I was close. He started thrusting faster, he was close too. I came hard squeezing his cock, milking his cock. He kept pounding before shooting hot liquid in to me. He pulled out and we laid down together. Falling asleep, I was content and so not bored.

* * *

 **And that was my first try at a lemon, good or bad?**

 **Keep at it or quit?**

 **L1ttleBunnY**


End file.
